Talk:EVE Wiki
The Eve Wiki mainly focuses on Eve Online history, especially Alliance history, but also hosts article about other controversial topics. I this still the case? I would like it to be a place where information is gathered and as a quick reference to link the several other sources out there (EVE-I, EVE official website, etc.) --Luance DeAngeluotti 00:55, 25 May 2005 (PDT) You may call me a dreamer but I think we should make this wiki open to Corporations too. Alliance have their story, but behind every Alliance there are number Corporations with even bigger story to tell. --Gussi 07:13, 27 May 2005 (PDT) Since this Wiki is definitely taking another direction I will contact Tavernier to change the main page. It should be open to all thing concerning EvE since this is what is happening atm. Information on gameplay and rules are being added, guides, ship setups etc. --Luance DeAngeluotti 07:18, 21 Jun 2005 (PDT) Editing the main page Things are misspelled on the main page (Ophran, for one). Please consider unlocking the main page for editing so things like that can be resolved. Redesign I have changed the main page to look more similar to the Wikipedia main page. Before, it was just two paragraphs of text. Fw190a8 01:43, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 20:33, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Main page layout update Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags. I have drafted a main page using the new tags on User:Kirkburn/Dev which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to make a copy and edit it. Though the layout may seem restrictive at first, there really is a fair amount you can do with them - for example see these customized main pages - Muppet Wiki, WoWWiki, FFXIclopedia. You may want to chat with your wiki community about what direction to take with a new main page. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let us know. My apologies for any inconvenience these changes bring. Thank you for your time, Kirkburn (talk) 16:41, 15 August 2008 (UTC) : I would like to switch the layout before the end of the week - anyone got any feedback on the proposed design? Kirkburn (talk) 17:04, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :: I have switched to the new layout! It should all be very familiar. Kirkburn (talk) 02:41, 27 August 2008 (UTC) This wiki has moved. The new location is eve-wiki.net. Content is edited by Wikipedia guidelines and is the most active wiki on the internet devoted to Eve-online. 21:56, 2 September 2008 (UTC)